


sometimes family is the people you pick

by lonelychez



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Family Feels, Gen, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Technoblade has a potato empire, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Tommy needs more friends, Tubbo needs a hug, with a little bit of comfort but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelychez/pseuds/lonelychez
Summary: Tubbo thought that Schlatt was his only family.But when a flock of angels take him under their wing, believing him to one of them, he realises he wants to stay with them.But he can't. After all, he is a demon, born and bred.
Relationships: let's not - Relationship
Comments: 76
Kudos: 1005





	1. heaven is far brighter then hell

**Author's Note:**

> There is a code I use for angels! If you wish to figure it out, you are welcome to, it is quite hard though! The only hint I will give is that it isn't a substitution cipher <3

"Tubbo!" His voice boomed from the throne, "Come down here!" 

The dictator smiled, straightening his scarlet tie. The guards near the door shifted out the way as the boy in question barrelled through the door, landing with a thump on the plush purple carpet Quackity had insisted on having, saying it gave the place some 'estilo'.

"My right hand man!" Schlatt leered down at the boy, who was brushing away the dust on his suit, "I have some assignments for you! I know you loved the last one, so I got you some more!"

Tubbo's hands fidgeted with the buttons on his suit cuff. "Is... Isn't there someone better suited for the job...?" The last job involved going up to the upperworld, and that did not end well. Angels noticed a demonic signature, and they sent some of their Quedxq to find the problem. He came out barely unscathed, just being able to slip away.

The emperor laughed, almost mockingly. "Of course not! My right hand man fits the bill of the job perfectly!" He leant his head against his hand, the skulls on the throne cracking slightly under the pressure. "And you will do it, won't you?" 

"What do you want me to do?" Tubbo tilted his head inquisitively. 

"I want you to..." Schlatt drawled, pulling Tubbo closer by his tie, looking him in the eyes,

"To infiltrate Heaven."

.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Tubbo screeched, wrenching himself from Schlatt's iron grip, "I'll be killed! Slaughtered! Hung up like a painting! It would take me centuries to reform!"

"But you won't." 

.

"...What?"

"To die is to fail me. And you don't want that, do you Tubbo?" Schlatt looked down on him, his eyes spears of shame. "You wouldn't want to disappoint your dear old man, right Tubbo?" 

The horned man smiled, a smile full of teeth and no warmth. The same smile that he wore when Tubbo last failed. He shivered, Schlatt's gaze raking over him.

"N-no, sir! I'm- I'll do the job..." Tubbo stuttered, eyes downcast.

Schlatt gripped his shoulder tightly, his claws sinking into his shoulder, "That's my boy!" 

Tubbo could tell this wasn't going to end well.

.

Turns out, sneaking into heaven WAS a hard task. Who could've guessed? Heaven was on a completely different frequency to Hell, far far higher then anything he had ever experienced. 

Dimensions were like radios, he supposed. Different frequencies, different songs sung.

Heaven was full of color, unlike the gray bleakness of hell, and glowing with purity and good. Tubbo shielded his eyes as the rays of light hit him. How would he ever get in there, with everyone full of happiness and hope and colors, whereas Tubbo was just greyscale. 

He put a hand on the gates, sun radiating from behind his hand.It was warm. It was a nice warmth, though, not like Hell and it's forever boiling temperatures. Just another difference between Heaven and Hell. Just another difference between him and the angels.

Tubbo needed a good cover story, otherwise he'd be found out immediately. In Hell, all the demons there had been lurking since the dawn of time (him included). He preferred to stay to the sidelines, taking care of behind-the-scenes.

Angels, however, formed when a good person died; meaning angel numbers were always increasing, ever a problem to Hell, and ultimately Schlatt. The average demon was content to do their job forever, but some wanted more. Schlatt was a prime example, and wanted the world at his feet. He wanted God to bow down on his knees before him.

Tubbo...

Tubbo didn't want that.

Tubbo didn't know what he wanted.

He pushed the gate open.

.

Tommy was not having a good day. Wilbur, the bit he was, had him go chase some low level demons in the Upperworld, and like slimy demons they were, tried to trick him into sparing them. It didn't work obviously (Tommy was too pog to fall to that), but it was still a waste of time. All demons acted the same.

He groaned, and walked down one of the many pristine streets of Heaven. Couldn't anything happen there? It was always be good this, help people that. He wanted to stab shit! He wasn't looking for trouble! He just actively encouraged trouble to find him! 

Speaking of trouble, a grey beanie flashed from the corner of his eye.

"WILBUR!" He yelled, jumping into the older angel, "HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU GIVE ME THAT MISSION! IT WAS SO BORI-" A hand covered his mouth. He bit it.

"EW, TOMMY, YOU FILTHY GREMLIN CHILD-" Wilbur screeched, wiping his hand on his shirt. "And it was Hpasw that gave you the mission, not me! Don't shoot the messenger!"

"IT WAS DREAM?!" Tommy exploded. "DREAM?" HE KNOWS HOW MUCH I HATE THOSE TYPE OF MISSIONS!" 

Wilbur shrugged. He got the feeling Wilbur enjoyed seeing him in anguish. 

"I don't know. He's an archangel, he can do what he wants, nobody can really stop him, Tommy."

Tommy huffed, and stomped away. Wilbur was just a dick.

.

Why was- Why was the gate open?

Tommy took a tentative step forward, his hands reaching towards the gate. He rested his palm against the door, preparing for anything on the other side. All Angel rules told him to run; find someone of a higher power and tell them. 

Tommy never really enjoyed those rules anyways. They were always so stupid!

Besides, anything on the opposite side better watch out for him! He's slain hundreds of demons, and never lost a single fight! It wasn't like demons were that powerful anyways. The most any could do was probably blast him!

He pushed open the gate.

.

A pair of blue eyes met his. "SHIT!" Tommy screamed, (a very manly scream he may add) and fell backwards. 

The other boy rushed over, hands twisting anxiously. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, I'm so so sorry-" he fretted.

Tommy groaned and pulled himself up, "I'm fine- but you owe me! I'm Tommy." he exclaimed, pointing to himself.

The boy looked up at Tommy, - wow, this kid was short - and said in a small voice, "-ubbo."

"What?"

"My name. It's Tubbo."

.

"Wilbur!" The angel in question looked up from his guitar. Tommy was pulling along an unfortunate victim along with him, "This is my new friend, I don't need you to watch me anymore!" He proclaimed, puffing his chest out. 

"Good."

"WhaT? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OFFENDED-!"


	2. Potatoes Are The Perfect Crime Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo meets The Blade and helps him build his potato empire, and Wilbur isn't getting a promotion anytime soon.

Tubbo turned the page in his book, leaning back against the rough bark of the tree behind him. The sky was blue, (it was never anything different in Heaven) leaves were fluttering around him in a very clichéd way, and everything was quiet and peaceful.

"TUBBO!" 

He jinxed it, didn't he.

Tommy swung down from the branches above him, clinging on to the branch by his legs. "I just had the BEST idea. We just need a trumpet and Niki and-"

"How- What is that going to do?" Tubbo asked, putting his book down because knowing Tommy, it wouldn't last much longer anyways.

Tommy's face lit up, a smirk spreading across. "Something REALLY poggers."

"Poggers? What?-"

"JUST DO IT TUBBO-"

.

Tubbo walked out of the bakery. Niki had agreed to Tommy's admittedly weird demands, so they were one step closer to finishing the plan. He looked down at the trumpet Tommy had insisted he carry. 

And of course he slams right into the one person he doesn't want to see right now.

"He-Hey Wilbur!" Tubbo squeaked, hiding what he was holding behind his back. "What are you doing here-?" 

Wilbur raised an eyebrow. "Tubbo. What is that behind you?" 

"Heh heh- Nothing?" Tubbo tried, shuffling away slightly.

Wilbur looked at him, face flat. "Tubbo. Bring it out." 

He pulled out a trumpet. 

"Tubbo."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you- why do you have a trumpet?"

"I- I uh- I was practicing?-" Tubbo said, but he seemed to be asking himself. "I have a song for you!"

"Really?" Wilbur smiled. "I'd love to hear it!" Tubbo looked to Tommy. The blond boy nodded sharply, urging Tubbo to do it.

Tubbo lifted the trumpet up and blew.

White flour flew out and coated the unfortunate prankee's face. Tommy ran out and yelled, "Get pranked, bitch!"

Wilbur was silent. 

His hand wiped off the flour on his mouth. He looked at it, wordless.

"And you guys are angels, huh? I give you ten seconds."

Tommy and Tubbo exchanged a look.

"Nine seconds..." Wilbur hummed.

They both burst into a sprint.

.

"Ay! It's the Blade!" 

The man himself, Technoblade glanced over at Tommy and his... friend? Friend is what they called them these days, correct?

"Big man! What are you doing?" Technoblade looked down at his hands dirty with mud.

"Potatoes." He stated, patting down the dirt around a newly planted stem. Tommy looked around at the thousands, if not millions of sprouts in the fields Techno had personally requested for.

"You ever think that- maybe you have enough potatoes?"

Techno stared up at Tommy, deadpan. "You can never have enough potatoes."

He heard Tommy's loud footsteps fade away as they remarked, "Fair enough, fair enough! Come on, Tubs, you haven't met Phil yet!" 

Tommy's friend crouched next to him, watching him plant the potatoes intently.

Techno threw a look over at him, but returned to planting potatoes, unspeaking.

.

He pushed some of the seed potatoes over to the boy. 

.

"They need to be slightly more to the left." Mumbled the angel. 

The other boy looked up at him, and moved the spud to the side. Techno gave a grunt of approval and the boy beamed up at him.

.

Techno trudges up to Tommy when the sun starts to set, carrying Tubbo (who fell asleep); and he sets the boy down on a nearby bench.

Tommy looks over at Techno, and peers down at the sleeping boy. "He really is an idiot, isn't he? Imagine being tired next to The Blade himself!" Tommy teased, bumping his shoulder into Techno's.

The Blade laughed, "He was safe because I filled up my orphan quota- I am not going soft TommY!"

.

Wilbur stood before the archangels.

They all smiled down patronizingly at him, sitting back against their towering thrones. Well, Dream couldn't exactly smile with the ceramic mask on, but the feeling came rolling off him in waves. Wilbur got the feeling they were laughing at him, for not knowing something they clearly did.

"So why am I here?" He queried.

George laughed, beside Dream. "He- He doesn't know!" he wheezed, "And he wants to be an archangel!"

Bad elbowed George. "He might have just not noticed yet! Don't assume, you muffinhead!"

Wilbur stared blankly up at Dream. "What's going on?" 

"If you were a GOOD leader-" Dream crowed, "Which I don't understand how you got a nation before George, by the way-" George huffed and turned away, muttering about how it was a 'matter of time before he got one'. "

"I think it's because George can't decorate for shit," Sapnap giggled.

"Language!"

"I CAN DECORATE RINGS AROUND YOU ANY DAY-"

"SHUT UP!" Dream growled, and all the angels silenced. Dream's anger was not something to be trifled with. The last person Dream was angry at, is now currently enjoying a nice warm vacation in Hell.

"If you were a good leader, you would've noticed the demonic energy ratings in your nation has shot up. There's a demon in there~"

Wilbur was stunned. "No- no way. L'Manburg is the safest place I've ever seen! A demon couldn't just walk in!"

"Ah, that's not what I'm saying." Dream teased, "I'm saying, ah, what's the phrase they're saying nowadays?" He looked over at Sapnap and snapped his fingers in realization. "There is an impostor among us! That's correct right?" He whispered last sentence to George, who nodded.

"That is- Nope, this is another human joke right? I'm going to go home, look at my paperwork and see that energy levels are fine. This isn't funny." Wilbur said as he walked out of the throne room, flipping the archangels off.

"Oh muffin. This won't end well."

.

The paper crinkled in his hands as he gripped it tightly. 

Right there, in a big red line, was the spike.

They weren't lying.

.

"Tommy I- I don't know what to do." Wilbur trembled. "I could lose L'Manburg for this!"

Tommy sat across from him, the candlelight making him look much older and more mature.

"Maybe if you TOLD me I could help, Wilbur!" Ah, but the candelight couldn't help his demeanor, could it?

"Tommy I- There's- There's a demon somewhere in L'Manburg, and I don't know what to do, they're-" Wilbur panicked, his hands gripping his hair tightly.

Tommy stopped whatever he was about to say, and looked over his president. He was a panicked mess. His eyes were dark and terror stricken, and his desk a clutter of notes and ramblings.

"We'll find the demon, Wilbur. And I'll run it through with my sword, and L'Manburg will be safe."

Outside of the door, Tubbo's eyes widened.


	3. Once apon a Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo panics and Tommy just wants to help his friend.

No, no, no, no no!  
It wasn't supposed to go like this.

He was supposed to stay in Heaven, collect whatever info Schlatt wanted, then go back. Go back, and not killed. He couldn't get killed. It would take years of a very painful process for him to come back.

With normal demons, it only took a week or two to reform. 

However, with Tubbo, it took centuries. Schlatt told him it was because he was weak, that he needed to be protected. Schlatt was smart, so why would it not be true? Tubbo allowed himself to be hidden away from demons and angels alike, coddled in a room of steel and stone, the only interaction with the outside world the mountains of paperwork he was assigned daily.

Tubbo wanted to go back. There, he wasn't hunted down by sword wielding angels.

.

Tommy had been looking for Tubbo for hours now. He'd checked the obvious places, like Tubbo's room, the bakery and his favorite tree. He was in none of those places, and nobody he had asked had seen him either. 

The sun was starting to set, it's amber rays reaching across the perfect cobalt sky. It was getting late, and the longer Tubbo was gone the more everyone worried about him.

He might as well give up at this point. Tubbo would turn up sometime, right?

He slumped down against a nearby tree, leaning his head against the jagged bark. Where the hell is he?

.

Technoblade knew the answer to that question. 

The boy was currently planting potatoes. Any other time, he'd not bat an eye, but he could tell something was up. Something was wrong.

Tubbo's hands were shaking, and he was stuttering more than usual. His hair was disheveled, like he had ran through several bushes backwards. 

Techno knew he wasn't the best person to turn to advice for. The only reason he'd got to Heaven in the first place was that he had high points in both bad and good categories, and that Dream wanted a sparring buddy. But when it was needed, he could be a good guy.

"Hey, kid." Tubbo looked up at him, surprised. To be fair, Techno normally didn't speak when they planted potatoes together. They had an unspoken, wordless bond.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

The boy hesitated. They stared down at their hands. "I- I..."

"Kid, I think Tommy's looking for you." Techno stated, hearing said boy calling for Tubbo.

Tubbo froze like a deer in headlights. "I don't think I can face him yet."

Techno inclined his head towards the kid. "You gotta face him. You can't commit mass genocide if you can't pick up an axe."

"That is an awfully specific comparison, Techno." Tubbo muttered under his breath, giggling a little. "But thanks, I guess. For cheering me up."

.

Tubbo slowly trudged towards the nation he called home, his feet dragging in the grass. He hoped that only some people had realized he was missing. 

"TUBBO!" Tommy yelled, flinging himself onto his friend, "Everyone has been looking for you! Where have you been?"

There goes that chance.

Tubbo gently pried Tommy's hands of his shoulders. "I was with Techno! He taught me how to plant potatoes better." He smiles up at Tommy, like he wasn't scared to death of him a couple minutes ago. 

Tommy's shoulders visibly sag in relief. "God, man! Tell a guy when you disappear like that!"  
Tubbo stared down at his shoes (a pair of derbies Schlatt had insisted he take, as 'Those angel fools wouldn't know class, even if it hit them') and twists his hands together.

Tommy continues, distracted by other problems, "Wilbur told me about this HUGE thing! So naturally, me and you, the big T's, gotta check it out!" He practically yells, bouncing up and down in excitement. "If we find it before Will, we get bragging rights! So come on, Big T!" He grabs Tubbo's hand, and pulls him along.

Tubbo groans, exasperated. "You haven't even told me what we're doing yet!" He says, acting like he didn't know what Tommy was on about; allowing himself to be taken along.

"Tubbo, you won't believe this but," Tommy looks around in the dark, "There's a demon in L'Manburg." He whispered, tilting towards Tubbo. 

"...Ok? How is that so bad?" Tubbo whispered anxiously.

"Just ok? Tubbo, if there is a demon here, they could kill us all! Not to mention take down the Archangels, and take down Heaven in general! When I find that stupid demon, they are going to wish they never snuck into L'Manburg." Tommy declares passionately. 

Tubbo shivers. "What if they aren't a threat though? What if they just want to stay?"

Tommy looks at him, confused. He then laughs, a sinister, echoing sound. "Sometimes I forget you recently formed, Tubbo! Demons are NEVER not a threat. Angels like you," He bonks Tubbo's head, leaving him rubbing at his scalp, "stand no chance against them! But it's okay, Tubs." His voice softens, a hint of protectiveness leaking into his tone. "I'll protect you! After all, I'm the greatest demon hunter ever!" He exclaims, jumping on top of a rock (and proceeding to slip off). 

Tubbo laughs, and piles on top of Tommy. "Of course!" he giggles, laughing at Tommy's antics. "They call you Tommywinnit!"

Tommy grinned from ear to ear. "They sure do, Tubbster!"  
.

.

Schlatt tapped his foot aggressively against the cold stone tiles. The sound echoed against the marble pillars, reflecting back to him louder than it ever was before.

Tubbo still hadn't picked up his communicator. 

God, where was that boy when he needed him?

He sent another message to the boy before sighing and placing the device down on his desk. He pushed away the papers cluttering the table, and picked up a pen. He started to absentmindedly sign the forms, not really caring what they said. If it caused pain to someone, it was good. If it caused pain, most demons would go to great lengths to achieve it. 

Except Tubbo.

He'd found the boy several years after the world was created, and immediately knew something was different. His aversion to violence, for one. 

He heard a faint buzz coming from the device, and flung the papers out of the way. He grasped the communicator tightly.

"Tubbo! How have you been?"

"I... I've been good." A miniscule voice piped up from the other end of the communicator.

"Great! Great, now, I didn't tell you what I needed, did I?" Schlatt leered, not that Tubbo could see. However, the leer was clear as day in his voice.

"...No, sir, you didn't."

Schlatt leaned forwards into the microphone with a razor-sharp smile. "There's some certain... documents I want."


	4. When Tommy Threatens People With A Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy threatens Dream with a stick, and Tubbo can't sleep.

"Tubbo," Tommy whined, kicking his legs like a child. "Tubbo!"

The addressed boy death glared at Tommy from where he sat on the edge of the bed. "What." He said sharply, pushing the other boy off.

Tommy fell to the floor with an oomph. He was fine, however, and jumped back up. "'m sorry I knocked you off my rock..." he dragged out, knowing Tubbo wouldn't listen to him until he apologized.

Tubbo immediately brightened up, a small smile spreading across his face. "Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" He cheered, leaping into the space next to Tommy.

Tommy sighed in defeat, "Yes, yes, I am a mature adult," he points a finger to himself in confidence, "But you gotta help me man!"

"Help with what?"

Tommy fell back onto the blankets and groaned. He always had a flair for theatrics, Tubbo supposed. "Wilbur told me to find the demon, but I have no clue what to do!" 

How exactly was Tubbo supposed to help with this without blowing his cover? He knows it's not exactly Tommy's fault, but sometimes telling secrets to the enemy side isn't the best idea. 

The thing Tommy didn't know, was that there was some telltale signs that angels could use if they actually paid attention to anything other then themselves for once. One being that all demons, even Tubbo had a particular affection for candy. It was quite a disadvantage at most times, as it made them very susceptible to candy.

Now Tommy, he didn't know that. What he did know, however, was that Tubbo himself was very easy to bribe.

"Big T! I'll get you some more of that one candy brand you like-? Gapples, was it called?" Tommy second guesses himself, muttering.

Tubbo wants those Gapples. But he doesn't want to fall so quickly- "How about a packet of Gapples?" He finds himself saying.

Tommy nods fiercely, and pumps his fist into the air. "Nice! Follow me!" He catches Tubbo by the wrist, pulling him out the door and into the crisp morning air. The sun was still just rising and it was still quite early. 

Tommy tugs him into a nearby alley. "Right, so my plan is, we pull out some sticks. Then we hack 'em to pieces and then-" Tubbo stops him halfway through, with a 'maybe not'. The gremlin child huffs, and slumped down against the wall. "Okay, not that plan. Maybe we threaten them!"

.

Tubbo knocked on the door three times sharply. "Hello-?" He whispered. 

Tommy pushes past him, confident. The boy kicks on the door, and waits for the owner to open it. 

"DREAM!" He yells, thinking that his plan was foolproof. The green man opens the door, and immediately has a stick to the face.   
"HEY!" Tommy screams, waving the stick threateningly, "Are you a demon Dream!" He asks (correction: screeched louder then an eight year old on helium).

Dream looks at him, dead tired. He probably hadn't slept since last week, and now he has to deal with the goblin that is Tommy.

"Tommy, it is six o'clock in the morning, and it is too early to deal with your bullshit. Goodbye." He says, and slams the door in their faces. 

Tommy turns to Tubbo, disdain clear on his face. "Well," he turns away, "that could've gone better."

.

Tubbo was so done with this job. Every time he knocked on the door, the sounds echoed in his head and pounded against his brain. They had knocked on almost every door in the nation, and Tommy had found almost nothing at all.

"Come on, Tubs! The demon has gotta be close, I can feel it!" Tubbo does have to hand it to Tommy, the demon was close. He just wasn't looking in the right places. 

"Tommy, maybe you could just look tomorrow?" Tubbo suggested, his feet dragging behind him sleepily.

Tommy rounded on him in a flash, "Well Tubbo, I didn't realize this job wasn't as important as your oh-so-important sleep! Better get to bed before your mommy needs you!" 

Tubbo takes a step back, not expecting the outburst. Tommy obviously didn't either, and tries to catch himself. "I- Tubbo I didn't mean that-" 

Tubbo smiles. Of course he does, he's Tubbo. "It's really no problem Tommy!"

Yes it is.

"I don't mind, it's been a stressful day!"

You do mind.

.

Tubbo falls back on the bed sleepily. Walking around for the day on a wild goose chase really takes your energy, he supposed. 

He sank into the plush bedsheets of the bed and relaxed. Unlike Hell, he didn't have to worry about Schlatt bursting into the room and surprising him with piles of paperwork. He could just sit there, and stare at the imperfections on the wall until Tommy woke him the next day, probably just to find the demon in L'Manburg. 

He pressed a hand to his forehead, a wave of pain hitting him from his headache earlier. His hand reached out from underneath the miles of blankets he had piled on top of him, and grasped across the table to grab a glass of water.

He shakily drank it all, not daring to watch his reflection. He wouldn't like what he saw, after all. The way his hair plastered to his head with nervousness, the way his eyes twitched to random areas of the room in fear.

He really needed sleep, didn't he. 

.

Tubbo pulled on his shoes in the morning, falling against the door clumsily.  
"Ouch." he muttered, stumbling out the door. He wanted to get out of the house before Tommy came, to try and silence his screaming thoughts. 

Leaves crunched under his boots, and mud stuck to the soles of his feet as he trampled through the woods. Trees towered overhead, seemingly giants compared to Tubbo's small stature.

A stick crunched.

Tubbo whirled around to face the sound, ready to flee, like a deer in the headlights.

"What?" he mumbled to himself.

"Ah! Tubbo!" A familiar voice said. "How are you, mi amigo?"

"Just dandy."

He never did get his Gapples, did he?


	5. Tubbo on a string

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo burns.

"So!" Quackity spoke, breaking the icy silence between them, "What's been happening?" He floated, crossing his legs and intertwining his fingers.

Tubbo's mouth went dry. He couldn't say he'd just been hanging out with the angels, as Schlatt would assume he had been slacking. Tubbo couldn't trust that Quackity wouldn't expose what he had been doing.

"I've been..." Tubbo racked his brain to find the right phrasing, to make it look like he hasn't just been having fun. "Observing?" he guessed.

Quackity pulled his black beanie back over his head. "Good, good! You got the information yet?" he smiled, leaning back.

Tubbo was silent. He couldn't give Schlatt the declaration of independence, that would be. Quackity must've picked up on this and stared at him disapprovingly, lips pursed together. 

"You know, finding the archangels...?" Quackity suggested.

Tubbo brightened. "Ah! That!" he fiddled with his thumbs, "I think we could probably convince some of them to help us! We wouldn't need to kill them," Tubbo whispered. The original plan was to get inside the archangel circle, but he knew they were too close knit for him to get in.

"Y'know the boss man won't be happy with this..." Quackity said, throwing his hands behind his head nonchalantly.

Tubbo's breath hitched slightly. Failing to meet Schlatt's standards didn't turn out well other times, and he doubted it would turn out well now.

"There's- There's no need to tell him though, really?" Tubbo tried, his eyes darting from Quackity to the trees behind him. "I've just got to work a bit harder!" 

The other demon looks at him, maybe even through him, and laughs. "Ah, Tubbo you always crack me up! Maybe you should've worked harder in the beginning!" Quackity is shouting, now, standing up against Tubbo. "I've always thought, kid, that you were an absolute demon." Quackity looks at him with a snide smile.

Tubbo fumbled for words, looks, actions, anything he could use to prove that he was wrong.

But he wasn't.

A demon who didn't fight or lie or tempt wasn't really a demon at all, were they?

.

Tubbo watched him leave.

Tubbo stood still.

.

"Tubbo! Tubbo my man, my friend!" Tommy clapped a hand over Tubbo's shoulder, excitement radiating off his very being. "I've got another idea!"

.

"Right, so I think I've got it this time!" Tommy exclaimed, "We make everyone declare an oath to L'Manburg and the demons are the ones who won't do it!"

Tubbo laughs. "I don't quite think that will work, Tommy, but it's a good idea!"

Tommy mopes, head hung down. "I spent all day thinking of that, you're such a bully Tubbo!" He exclaims, and punches him weakly in the shoulder. "Okay, what about making them all touch silver or something? At least, I think that works..." He pulled out two small silver rings he took from Wilbur earlier and held one towards Tubbo.

"Right, Big T, take one of these and let's go looking." Tommy said, looking over to the houses in the distance.

Tubbo slightly shied away from the silver held out to him. Tommy was right, silver did harm demons. If his skin so much as brushed against silver, it would erupt in flaming scarlett burns. He had to think of a lie, and quick.

.

"Tommy, I- Uh, actually have a silver allergy! I can't hold it." Tubbo tried, not really thinking the lie would land; he had always been a really bad liar.

Tommy looked at him skeptically, clearly not believing him. "Tubbster, that's not funny. Come on, we need to go!" He pushed the ring into Tubbo's hand. 

Tubbo's eyes widened.

There was a spilt second before his world burst into flames.

His skin was burning, boiling even. His flesh started to sizzle and warp into a grotesque, malformed shape.

A distorted scream ripped from his mouth and he fell to the floor in agony. He keeled over, and grasped his hands close to his chest. It hurt, it hurt so badly. All he could see was his skin melting and rearranging itself.

It hurt. He had never experienced so much pain, even when he had reformed in the past. 

.

"Holy sh- Tubbo- It'll be okay- Just look at me, and you'll be alright." His head is supported by two hands, and they lift him to look at his friend. He feels like he is going to spilt in half.

After what seems like hours (even though it was probably just a couple minutes) the pain stops. His hand is red and irritated, but it doesn't feel like hot magma anymore. Tubbo breathes heavily, leaning against his friend.

"So..." Tommy begins, clearly not knowing what to say, "Demon, huh?"

"More like a glorified secretary to Schlatt, honestly. I don't do much." Tubbo admitted. He was always ashamed of how little he did, and didn't like talking about it. He stood up shakily, and fell straight forwards.

Tommy grabbed him in his arms before he collided with the ground. "Tubbo, man you gotta be careful!" He whisper yelled.

Tubbo tilted his head closer to Tommy. "Sorry..." He quietly apologized. Silly, silly Tubbo, always making mistakes! At least that was one thing he kept doing.

"Tubs?" 

"Yeah Tommy?" He responded, glancing up at Tommy.

"Why- Why are you here? Demons aren't supposed to get here." Tommy questioned softly.

Tubbo had to think about what to say for a minute. "I had a mission here. I couldn't ignore it or-"  
His eyes began to gloss ever and water started into gather in his tearducts. He tightly squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to cry in front of his best friend. "Or I'd get in trouble." He finished lamely. "I don't want to go back, Tommy! Please! Please.." 

Tommy put an arm around Tubbo, pulling him into a silent hug. 

"Thanks, Tommy."

"No problem, Big T."

.

Wilbur had a deadline.

"No, no, no no!" He muttered under his breath. He still hadn't found the demon yet. A demon poweful enough to get through the borders had to be stopped.

His pen stopped scratching against the paper. Had to be stopped at any costs.


	6. Sleepy Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur needs to get more sleep.

Wilbur was sitting down at his wooden desk, the candlelight exaggerating his features, making him look far older than he was. A half full bottle of ink lay on his desk, and a feathered quill on top of a pile of papers. 

He had to find the demon, and quick. If Dream knew he still hadn't found the demon, he would take L'Manburg. Permanently.   
Wilbur knew Dream disliked him, and he knew if he could, he would take back L'Manburg in a flash, ruin all of Wilbur's plans. All of his work, decades of planning and writing would be wasted.

So he needed a way to get the demon. Snare it, if you will. Trap it and lock it in a cage so it would never see the light of day! Of course, a demon powerful enough to get into heaven shouldn't be able to roam around like an angel, who knows what trouble could be caused.

Wilbur just had the task of rooting out the parasite. And figuring out a plan. And executing the plan.

Huh, maybe it would be a little bit harder than he anticipated. 

.

Wilbur poured over the books on his desk, eyes not really focusing. 

All he could hear was the scratching of his quill against the rough paper, and that was barely a sound at all. 

.

Fundy was worried about Wilbur. For the last week, he had shut himself in his room, barely even coming out for food and water. Fundy didn't even know if he slept, or just worked for hours on end. Knowing Wilbur, he worked until he crashed, then worked again. It was very unhealthy, and Niki was currently trying to stop his habits (not that it worked).

"Wilbur..." Fundy muttered, knocking on his door, tapping his feet together anxiously. "Maybe you might wanna... come out?" He heard shuffling from behind the door, and papers being moved.

Wilbur threw open the door with a huge smile on his face. "Why yes Fundy!" He beamed, "What an excellent suggestion!" 

.

Tubbo and Tommy were at the tree when they heard the announcement. 

"Would everyone come to the plaza?" Wilbur's voice played over the speakers, a dark element lying in his tone. Tommy stood up and grabbed one of Tubbo's hands.

"Come on, the quicker this is over with the quicker I can go back to beating you at noughts and crosses!" Tommy exclaimed, pulling Tubbo up with him as he ran to the centre of the country. 

Tubbo let himself be pulled by his best friends, sighing in response to Tommy's antics. "Jeez, man, I'm not a ragdoll y'know?" He complained, a hint of a smile flickering over his face.

Tommy looked over his shoulder to look at Tubbo, a wide smile already on his face. "Oh really? I couldn't tell!" He laughed, skidding to an abrupt stop as he nearly knocked Wilbur over.

"Oh- Hey, Big Man, sorry about that! Me and Tubbo was just about to go sit down over there!" Tommy gestured to the seats down below the platform, most already filled with the citizens of L'Manburg.

Wilbur grinned, smile a little too wide and a little too forced. "I'll see you two in a bit then, yeah?" He replied, eyes lingering on Tubbo. Perhaps if Tubbo paid more attention to his face, he would've seen that his smile was sinister, and more of a smirk then a smile,

Tommy pushed Tubbo along, looking at Wilbur suspiciously. "Yeah... We'll be there, right Tubbo?"  
Tubbo pulled his eyes away from Wilbur. "Yeah, we will."

.

Wilbur adjusted his uniform before stepping onto the stage, behind the microphone. "Hello L'Manburg!" He exclaimed to the cheers of his people, "How are we all today?" he asked, purely for courtesy. No matter how good someone's day was, it was about to get a whole lot worse.

"Good, good!" He chuckled, looking every bit the charming president he was supposed to be. "I have had some bad news recently, from the Dream Team themselves!" At the mention of the Dream Team, people in the crowd burst into whispers, some's faces going pale white.

"Tubbo..." Tommy muttered, nudging his friend with his elbow, "I think we might need to go..." tubbo looked at him inquisitively, slightly confused at what he meant.  
Wilbur just laughed.

"That there is a DEMON, among us!" He laughed, gripping the edges of his pedestal manically. He was the picture perfect image of a man gone insane with doubt and fear.

"So, Tubbo, would you like to come up on stage!" Wilbur announces, waving him up teasingly.

Everyone turned to stare at him, eyes peering at the impostor among them.

Niki, ready to burst into tears.

Wilbur, smiling traitorously.

Tubbo didn't want to look at Tommy, in case he did something.

"Come on, let's get the man of hour up here!" Wilbur strode down the stairs and seized Tubbo by the wrist, scuffing his shiny brown shoes against the rough stone of the steps. He barely scraped by the steps and had to stumble to keep up with the tall man so he didn't fall over.

"Please Wilbur- please!-" Tubbo screamed as Wilbur pulled him along. "I didn't- please!" Wilbur dropped him down next to the pedestal carelessly. 

"This creature, this- this vermin has been among us for far too long! And you know what we do to traitors, don't you Tubbo?" 

Tubbo's hands shook as he pushed himself up from the floor. His olive green shirt was ripped and dirty, and his lips bled with a black substance. "I- I don't... What is it?" The boy questioned, his voice trembling with every word. 

The older man's face lit up with a smile, lifting a finger towards the bleeding demon. "Say, Tubbo, how much do you like boxes?" He laughed, leaning his face against his palm.

Tubbo huffed, his body heaving with each breath, blood slowly leaking from his mouth. "I'm- I'm slightly claustrophobic, Will-" He tried, eyes darting to Wilbur, to Tommy, to anyone that would help him here. 

The angel's eyes lit up with glee. "That's perfect!" He clapped, "That makes what I'm about to do all the more better!"

Tubbo shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noughts and Crosses is Tic Tac Toe, it's just a british way of saying it.  
> Also, 400 kudos?? wow, thank you all so much!! <3


	7. tubbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo likes his room.

He knew he'd be found out eventually, but he didn't think it would be like this.

He tapped his feet against the iron bars of the door, the sound echoing throughout the empty room he was in. It was a large room, with everything he would need in, but it just felt like a cage. Like a cage in a zoo, Wilbur coming by ever so often to stare, to examine him. He ignored him.

He thought, no knew, he had been there for a while. Perhaps years.

He leant idly against the cold stone wall, his brunette hair messy and unkempt from neglect. He had long since stopped caring about his appearance. He knew when Schlatt came for him, he would get the scolding of a lifetime. 

If he came, Tubbo guesses. And he would! It just might take a little bit, he's a busy man, you know? Running Hell is quite a big job, and he has many things on his list to do! Tubbo's sure Schlatt will get him eventually, he just has to wait. Wait for help, hope that someone powerful enough to save him comes. A little selfish, but anyone in his senario would do the same, right?

Now that he thinks about it, the more selfish he is. He has this whole room, pretty much everything he needed, and he still wants more? He has a bed, food, water and all he has to do is stay in the room! Sure, the walls are glass and he feels eyes watching himself most of the time, but that was a small price to pay, right?

He hears knocking against the glass behind him and bolts upright, hopeful. Someone's there to save him! Maybe Tommy managed to get away from his duties and has come to get him out! Tubbo whips around quickly, elated, he's finally getting out-

He visibly droops, shine exhausting itself from his eyes. It was just Wilbur. 

The angel himself raps on the glass, like he's trying to get the attention of a particularly annoying fish. Maybe that's what Tubbo is. Swimming around in a glorified fish bowl, of use to only those who come stare at him.

His thoughts stop drifting away when Wilbur starts to speak. "Well, if it isn't the demon!" He says, his eyebrows raised in a manic expression. "How is it? You know..." Wilbur gestures to the room Tubbo's in. "The box?" 

The demon didn't respond, just stared at him blankly. Wilbur didn't expect him to respond.

.

It was dark in the room, he realized. His eyes had adjusted, but the minute Wilbur flicked the lights on, muttering about he couldn't see, he immediately had black spots dancing in his vision. He raised a hand to cover his eyes.

"Ah, Tubbo! I brought someone with me, this time!" Wilbur cheers, throwing his hands out wide. He drags someone out from behind him, teeth clenched together.

And Tommy steps out. Admittedly, he looks a little more tired, his shirt creased, but it's Tommy!

"Tommy!" Tubbo beams, practically lighting up at the sight of his best friend.

Tommy has a... more adverse reaction. "Oh, heya Tubbo..." He says, raising his hand in a half attempted greeting. Tubbo deflates, pressing one hand against the glass as if he presses hard enough, he'll somehow get through to his friend.

"Tommy?" He whimpers, his hand slightly shaking. 

Wilbur laughs from behind him, a loud, grating sound. "Tubbo, Tubbo, Tubbo! Even your best friend has given up on you! What does that say to you?"

Tommy shoves Wilbur to the side. "Wilbur, shut the hell up- You took my- my best friend-" His voice chokes up, "I will never," he pointed an accusing finger at Wilbur, "Never give up on him."

.

Wilbur wasn't the bad guy.

Sure, keeping someone in a cell might be evil behavior, but he had a reason! So it was justified! Right?

"Wilbur this is- this is insane, you can't keep him there!" Tommy's voice pipes up from beside him, pitch annoyingly high.

Wilbur stares down at the younger boy, eyebrows furrowed. He looked away. "Why not? It's what he would've done, correct?"

"You don't know that, Wilbur! He just wanted to be safe-"

"Just- just shut up, Tommy! I don't need your input."

.

Tommy needed to get Tubbo out of there. Wilbur had been piling assignment afte assignment on him to delay him, but he finally got away.

He tapped against the glass, trying to get his friend's attention. "Tubbo? Tubbo?" he whispered, peering around the room.

Tubbo poked his head up from where he was sitting. When he saw it was Tommy, his face spilt into a bright smile. "Tommy!" he beamed, placing his hand on the glass. Tommy put his hand on top of Tubbo's, seperated by a inch of glass.

"Tubbo..." Tommy muttered, "I'm getting you out of here."

Tubbo tilted his head. 

"What do you mean, Tommy? I'm fine here!" He said with a smile, like he wasn't trapped in the room.

"Tubbo. I'm going to get you out of here."

.

Tubbo hummed, his head bobbing from side to side as he jumped around the cell. On his first week in there, he found that the cell was covered in a large amount of dust. And, as any bored child would do, he started to make a game with it! He would jump around once, then all the other tries he hand to land perfectly in the previous footsteps. It was rather fun, after a while. He had nothing else to do, after all. He went around a table, then back to the bed (it was more just a mattress on the floor, really) and around the table again.

He assumed that the food on the table was just for decoration, as demons didn't need to eat, of course, and not for practical use. Or perhaps angels were just that ignorant, and knew nothing about how demons worked.

His mind drifted back to what Tommy said to him earlier. He felt bad for his friend, wanting to save a deceitful being like him. He craved companionship so badly he accepted a liar! Maybe if Tubbo helped him get another friend, he would give up on him!

He relaxed back against the wall. 

Yeah, that was a good plan.


	8. Hottest Person Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently halos are hot. Who could've thought?

Tommy looked around the corner. If he was found while doing this, he'd be locked up too. Freeing a demon practically makes you one, Wilbur would say. 

But Wilbur didn't know how Tubbo was practically an angel in his own right! 

"Tubbo!" The demon bounces up to glass at the sound of his name.

"Tommy! How are you?" He smiles, like it was normal for a wall of glass to separate the two, and gives him a small wave.

Tommy leans back against the glass. "Tubbo, I'm- I'm getting you out of here."

Tubbo tilted his head like an inquisitive puppy. "But why? I've got everything I need! I'm happy here!" He beams, throwing his arms back.

Tommy feels something heavy tug at his heart. "Tubster, please- I need you, big man! You're my best friend!"

Tubbo looks at him sadly, his gaze unfocused and staring into the stone wall. "It's okay, Tommy."

"It's not though, is it?" Tommy whispers, voice raw in his throat. "We were supposed to be safe!" He punched the wall in anger, making his knuckles red. 

"Tommy, it's okay! Tommy please, please stop!" Tubbo panics, yelling to stop his friend. He knocks on the laminated glass. 

When Tommy looks back up at Tubbo, there's some tears running down his face uncharacteristically. "I just-" Tommy begins, his throat closing up, "I just want my friend back."

.

Tubbo thinks the cell is starting to get a little bit dull. There's so many words he could describe the feeling he has, but none of them would do the boredom justice. It gnawed at the bottom of his stomach, making him feel hungry beyond what he could, as an immortal being. 

He felt cold, too. He knew it was probably just him being lonely, but he couldn't help but shiver, even when he pulled his clothes as close as he could to his body. He looked skeletal, curled in a fetal position, his knees brought up to his chest in an effort to conserve whatever warmth he had. Wilbur really couldn't put in some heating, huh?

He wrapped his arms around his body as a shudder ran down his shoulders again. He was so, so cold.

.

"Tommy!" Tubbo brightened as he heard the tell tale signs of Tommy's footsteps. Wilbur normally had a very light tread, and Tommy an energetic quickstep. he pressed his hand against the glass in greeting.

Tommy looked happier than he did the last time he saw him. "Tubbo! The big man himself!" 

Tubbo sprung on the balls of his feet happily. "Tommy! Did Wilbur let you visit me?"  
Tommy faltered, stopping in his stride almost immediately.

"I'd prefer if, maybe you didn't tell Wilbur this." Tommy laughed feebly, tucking his hands behind his back, almost to make himself smaller. But no, Tommy was brave! Tubbo knew he'd never be scared of a kind leader like Wilbur.

What was that behind Tommy?

"Ah!" A voice drawled, "So this is where you've been sneaking off too!" Tommy whips around, hands balled into fists, ready to fight-

And it's the man himself, Wilbur, looming over him with a smile. "Tommy! You know if you wanted to see Tubbo you should have just asked." He says, his voice snarling at Tommy, as if to tell him to run, run, runrunrunrun-

Wilbur's hand claps around his shoulder, his nails just digging to Tommy's arm.

"Tubbo, you wanna come out, right?" Wilbur says the words slowly, as if speaking to a dog. "Tubbo want out?" He repeats, as if telling a child.

Tubbo steps forward out of the back of the cell cautiously. "Yeah- I want to get out, Wilbur- What do you mean?"

Wilbur seemed to cheer up considerably at Tubbo's words. "Good, good!" He clapped. "Tommy, take him out of there, will you?"  
Tommy looked at Wilbur carefully, not sure if he should trust the person he was supposed to follow. Wilbur's fingers were shaking frantically, and the man had a crazed look in his eyes. tommy did not trust the man at all, not anymore. 

"Okay, Wilbur- I will."

the leader cheered, and the glass wall between the two came down. Tommy instantly pulled his friend into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Tub, I'm so, so sorry-" Tommy whispered to the demon shakily, who tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, it was his, stop worrying Tommy-

"Now that you two are... reunited," Wilbur began, a wolfish smile settling over his lips, "I hope you two enjoy your time, since you had to be together." He drags the last words out, as if it physically pained him to speak. "Bye bye!" 

And the wall comes up again, a feet of glass separating them from the rest of the world.

Tommy rushes up to the wall, and pounds on it.  
"Wilbur, please! I'm- I'm claustrophobic, please Will-" He screams until he can't scream anymore, his voice hoarse.

Tommy sits with Tubbo.

Tubbo pulls him closer.

They sit there, for who knows how long, and wait.

.

"Tubs, I've been here for not even a day, and this is already boring as hell."  
Tubbo nodded his head silently. Even after convincing himself it was fine, having Tommy with him again made the contrast even easier to see. 

"Can't you just, oh I don't know, use some kind of demon powers or something?" Tommy muttered, half as a joke and half serious.

Tubbo stiffened, his head drooping slightly. "I actually- I don't have any powers, really." 

Tommy looked at him, a deadpan expression spreading across his face. "So you are telling me, that a demon with no powers managed to sneak into Heaven?"

Tubbo pushed his face into Tommy's back.

"Yes?"  
Tommy laughed.

.

"Don't you have any powers, Tommy?"  
Tommy went silent for a moment (he was going off on a rant about Wilbur being an moron again) and laughed nervously.

"Now that you say it-" Tommy began, "I may be able to get us out, Tubbster."

"And that is..?" 

"So, halos are made of light, correct?" Tommy said as he grabbed his halo from his head.

"Uh, yeah?" Tubbo combed over the knowledge he had from the books in Hell's library, "Yeah, they are."

"So couldn't I just-" Tommy pushed his halo against the glass, the heat already making progress into melting a hole in the centre. "I have no idea how that didn't burn me, but it was pretty poggers.

Tommy turned to Tubbo, his halo sitting lopsided on his head, a smile spread on his face. "Getting out, Tubs?"


	9. Techno joins the party and some other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final.

Tommy pulled Tubbo along by the wrist through L'Manburg, the lanterns hanging from the buildings casting faint warm light over the two boys. The sky was dark and frigid, cold gusts of wind hitting them from every direction.

Tubbo curled in on himself, goosebumps trailing over his skin in a pattern. He shivered.

Tommy sent him a regretful glance. He didn't like the fact his friend was cold, but he had to deal with the dropping temperatures. He threw his arm round Tubbo's shoulders, hoping it would give him some more warmth. 

"Tubbo, it's only a couple minutes more till we can get out, we can do this-" Tommy breathed, maybe more to reassure himself instead of Tubbo. Tommy knows that Tubbo only nodded along with him to reassure Tommy's spiraling thoughts.

"I'd use my halo to warm us up, Tubster, but I'm fairly sure you'd burn-" Tommy joked in an attempt to lighten the heavy mood that had settled apon the boys.

Tubbo let out a light giggle, hand covering his mouth. "We could try!" He brightened, touching the top of his fingers to Tommy's halo. Almost immediately, he snatched them back and clutched them close to his chest. "Okay, so glowing disc hurts. Got it." Tubbo nodded solemnly. Tommy nearly burst out laughing from the serious expression plastered on the demon's face, but steeled himself when he remembered that any loud noises could give away the fact that Tubbo wasn't caged anymore.

Speaking of which, Tommy was concerned about Tubbo. He was in there for a couple weeks, and it obviously affected him. He'd sometimes start staring intently into random objects, like they were having a rather important conversation. Whenever he talked his shoulders hunched into himself, too. Tommy didn't know what to do, to be honest; he was rather young for an angel and had never had to deal with things of this caliber.

"Tommy! Wilbur has been looking for you all over-" Tommy froze, his foot hovering in the air and his arm supporting Tubbo. There was someone there. Someone had spotted them. 

"Oh."

"Techno- you can't tell Wilbur about this- please-" Tommy stammers, tripping over his words in nervousness and desperation. 

"Woah, Tommy," Techno held out his hands, the palms facing upwards to prove he was not a threat, "I'm not going to tell Will." Tommy pulled Tubbo behind him protectively, wary of Techno, scared of him telling Wilbur.

"How can I-" Tommy spat out at the older angel, "Trust you Techno?" The pink-haired angel ponders for a minute. 

"Tommy, we can trust him!" Tubbo pops his head up from behind Tommy's shoulders, the taller boy towering over the demon, who has to stand on the tips of his toes to see over. "We bonded when we were planting potatoes!"

Tommy sends his friend a disbelieving look, disliking the fact that Tubbo trusts so easily. For a demon, for someone who had been locked in a cell by someone they viewed as an older brother, he was awfully accepting and kind to people.

Tommy knew he had to trust Techno. For now, pretend to, at least. Otherwise Tubbo would gaze up at him with tears perfectly balanced on his eyelids, ready to fall at a moments notice. The worst thing was that they weren't even fake tears. It made Tommy feel very guilty; he was an angel, (albeit a questionable one) and having his best friend because of him cry wasn't very pog.

Tommy walked over to Techno, using long strides to be faster, and put his halo close to Techno's hair. "If you dare hurt Tubbo-" Tommy whispered threateningly, "You can say goodbye to that braid. And everything attached to it, I swear to god-"

Techno blanched slightly and the paling on his face only slightly visible. The scar on his nose appeared, highlighted in pink against the color of his skin. Tommy, most of the time, was not a threat. But when he had something to protect, to defend, that's when what he said could be taken serious.

"Come on, Tommy! We have to go!" Tubbo smiled over his shoulder at the two, not hearing his conversation from being across the street.

Tommy threw a distrusting glance at Techno before calling back. "Sure, Tubbo! Coming!" He crossed over to the other boy, who then looked over at Techno.

"Hey, Techno!" The boy beamed innocently, unaware of the promise made only moments earlier, "Are you coming or not?"

Techno looked over to the demon, who was bouncing side to side happily, content to just be in the presence of his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Comin'."

.

Tubbo pushed open the gates leading to the upperworld. Actually, to be fair, it was more of a middleworld, now. In Hell, it was referred to as upperworld because it was the world above. But to angels, they just had to walk out the gates and boom! They were there.

"Hey Tubster," Tommy asked from behind him, "Where are we going?" 

Tubbo faltered slightly. He was just going to go back to Hell, he forgot that Tommy and Techno couldn't go there. "Well, I was just going to go back to Hell-" he admitted, eyes darting to the side.

"Tubbo, are you INSANE?" Tommy burst out, gripping Tubbo's hand tighter, "I'm not letting you go back there, man!"

Tubbo tilted his head inquisitively, not understanding why Tommy is against the idea.

"But Tommy, if I return you can go back to living with Wilbur! You can just pretend that I never existed!" Tubbo smiles, like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"What- No!" Tommy stuttered, "You're my best friend, man!" You can't just- can't just leave!" Tommy frantically tried to explain.

"What else can I do, Tommy! You have a life, you can't just leave it because of me, Tommy!" Tubbo yelled, frustrated. He didn't want to leave his friend, but it was the only option! Making Tommy leave for him would just be selfish! "What would we do, if you came with me, Tommy?"  
This made Tommy pause.

"We- we could find somewhere! Make somewhere! Please, Tubbo- Don't-" A guttural scream ripped itself from Tommy's throat as his friend looks down at the hole in his torso.

"Oh." Tubbo drearily said, looking down at the arrow that had pierced through him. He coughed up blood, the liquid splattering on the angel's shirt.

Tommy snapped out of his haze and rushed to the demon. Tubbo leaned on Tommy, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Techno was already putting pressure against the wound, only stopped when Tubbo weakly pushed the elder's hand away. 

"There's- there's no point."  
Tommy floundered for words, "What- Tubbo, I'm not having you die on me- Don't close your eyes, Tubbo!" 

Tubbo chuckled and intertwined his blood-soaked fingers with Tommy's. "I'm not an angel, Tommy. I'll-" Tubbo coughed, the action rattling his small frame, "I'll respawn- just stay alive for me, okay?" Tommy's eyes burned with unshed tears, and he nodded fiercely.

Tubbo smiled, and laughed lightly before he disappeared, laying back against the flowers.

Tommy knelt down against the flowers, like if he pulled hard enough he'd be able to bring his friend back from the earth. Techno sat down next to him, his long braided hair swaying lightly in the cold breeze.

"Who would- who would kill someone like Tubbo?" Tommy whispered, staring at the ground brokenly.

Techno looked at the brown trench coat at the corner of his eye.

"I- I wonder."  
He couldn't tell Tommy. It would break him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! It's been a ride. :D  
> (p.s also, i am writing a spin-off where i post the wholesome moments from this au!!)  
> (p.s.s i will also be writing some blue sonder content, so look forward to that! if you don't know what blue sonder is, here's the link! https://twitter.com/i/events/1320849575180181505 i'll try to keep it as canon as possible, but i don't know what the creators are planning, so it'll be a fun journey!)  
> (p.s.s.s use the hashtag #peopleyoupick on twitter if you have something you want me to see lul)


	10. the epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

If you wanted someone to teach you how to fly, they would tell you to ask Phil.

Phil would then lecture you on the importance of learning yourself; that trying is the best way to fix a problem.

He'd then help you anyways, a smile on his face as another one of his (adopted, but they didn't know it yet) kids managed to spread their wings and soar through the clear skies Heaven seemed to always have.

(Because of that, he earned the nickname Dadza.)

Phil liked to think, no, he knew that he was a good dad. He loved his kids in life, and still loved them even in death (even if they were a bit... eccentric at times). Good job he was in heaven, huh?

So when his boys started acting differently than usual, he knew something was wrong.

_Somewhere else, Wilbur stands before him, arms outstretched, begging for death_

He pulls Tommy close as the younger boy sobs loudly into his chest, wrapping his wing around the kid.

"He's gone Dad- And I don't know if-" Tommy's chest raked with sobs. "I don't know if I'll ever see him again!"

Phil lets the boy cry into his feathers, hugging the other tightly, promising blindly to his son that he will (he doesn't know who Tommy is talking about, but all that matters right now is that his son is crying-)

__._ _

Wilbur acts odd, but not in the same way as the other boy. Wilbur acts with his withdrawn, almost sleepy state of mind, He stares at things that don't exist, talks to friends that only he can hear and see.

When Wilbur something is off with Wilbur, he self-destructs. He waits and ponders over a thought until it warps and turns into a twisted version of the original ideal.

___And in other world, he asks to the emptiness of the cave, "Am I the bad guy?" _____

____

____

__._ _

When somethings wrong with Technoblade, it's hard to tell.

He acts the same, but if you looked harder his jokes are more forced; his eyes colder than the Atlantic ice (He has been there, he knows the feeling).

Phil made the mistake of assuming he was okay once, and he wouldn't let that happen again. Last time, that mistake resulted in Techno farming potatoes for over 100 years just to ignore him.

He loves his boys; he can't let them fall apart again. He can't let the cold glares across the table inflict his household again, the pranks that soon turned heartless.

.

He drifted across the empty space, eyes closed.

His hands drooped casually at his side, palms down, a feeling of content blooming across his chest. It was peaceful here, no noise, no work, just him and the empty void of nothing. Where nothing happened and nothing to worry about, ever.

Tubbo hummed softly, a tired yawn escaping his mouth.

Sleeping for a while sounded nice. A nice rest.

It would only be a little nap, would it not? It was numbingly cold, freezing even, but it was more calm then most things he had ever experienced. Maybe he would stay.

.

Tommy misses his best friend.

He cries to an empty space, on a bench overlooking a hill.  
Maybe Tubbo is looking at the sunset he's seeing, too.

He slots Mellohi in the juxebox next to him, siting back on the bench and he waited. For what he's waiting for, not even Tommy knew.

Maybe for Tubbo to come back, maybe for Wilbur to come to his senses, maybe for someone to comfort him.

Spoiler alert; nobody came. The disc played solemnly in the background; Tommy not really not paying attention either way.

It was just him and the stars (and maybe Tubbo would be looking down on him, wherever he was).

He leant back into the wooden bench and ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. Tubbo wasn't here, and (probably) never coming back! He had to stop thinking about him. His fingers touch the dried tear trails on his cheeks.

He stared at his hand drowsily. Oh.

.

Tommy sat by the fire, staring into the embers sleepily, cocooned in pillows and soft cotton. The crackles of the fire lured him to sleep gently, the warmth washing over him like a blanket.

He heard Phil bustling around in the kitchen, humming a tune under his breath. The microwave dinged loudly, bringing out of his weary state. He felt a dip in the couch next to him, and a cup pressed into his hand.

Phil peered at him, concern filling his eyes. "Here you go, Tommy." He said softly, pushing a cup of hot chocolate into his palm. It was topped with whipped cream, marshmallows and everything in-between. 'Why did Phil have to be good at everything he did,' Tommy groaned internally.

Tommy took a tentative sip, glassy eyes drifting to the fireplace again. Of course, it didn't just look perfect; it tasted perfect too.

Phil slipped an arm around his son, pulling him close.

.

It was late, the moon was high in the cloudless sky and the birds had gone to roost. Techno had just previously gone to his room, promising himself he was going to sleep this time and not spend the night at his farm. He turned out his light, lay down and waited for sleep to take him.

If only it was that simple.

"Techno?" A small voice whispered to the darkness of their brothers room.

"Yeah?" Techno whispered back, turning on the light beside his bedside. Tommy was framed in the doorway, circles dark underneath his eyes.

Tommy clutched his hands close to his chest, barely in his room, teetering between the door like he was scared that he'd be turned away. he was trembling slightly, whether it was from the cold or from fear he couldn't tell.

"Come in Tommy, you'll freeze out there," he joked, a laugh bubbling up out of his throat. He grabbed his glasses from the table beside him, (they were unceremoniously taped together with duct tape) placed it on the bridge of his nose and stared down at his younger brother.

Tommy sat down on the edge of his bed, looking like a deer ready to bolt at the slightest moment, may Techno add.

"He's gone." Tommy said forlornly.

"...Yeah. Not forever, though."  
Tommy visibly poked his head up at this, hope shining on his face for the first time in a while.

"Really?" He asked, happiness bleeding into his tone.

Techno looked at him from the corner of his glasses. "Yeah, demons respawn Tommy. Tubbo will come back."  
He lets his brother hug him, and doesn't mention to Phil about how the back of his shirt was wet with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been really angsty recently, so i decided to pull out a (mostly!) wholesome epilogue for you guys!! :)


End file.
